Episode 2000/2001 (17th August 1995)
Plot Ken has called Zoe out again. She assures him that it was not necessary and his wife agrees, but he seems keen just to see Zoe. Dave is setting off for the conference in Leeds. Nellie is thinking about Ben who died a year ago. Frank is going off for the day again. Kim waits for him to leave and then phones Dave's hotel in Leeds to find out if he has checked in yet. Zak is preparing to go to Luke's inquest, while Sam wants to look smart for Eric as he has given him the job of marketing man for the French trip - this basically means pasting up posters around the village. Eric is unnerved when he notices a strange car parked opposite his house. Seth tries unsuccessfully to stop Betty from going to Luke's inquest. Dave checks into the Hilton Hotel and bumps straight into Jessica who has come back for the inquest. She looks very upset. Nick tells Seth that Paula has written him a letter finishing their relationship. She said that she was bored with village life. Seth hints that maybe she was bored with Nick. Tina is ready for the inquest - dressed demurely in black. Nellie wants to go with her, but is suffering with her arthritis. Alan tells Terry and Britt that he is pleased with their performance and that he thinks they make a good team. Terry wants Britt to tell him that they are planning to move on. He seems to want to stay at The Woolpack and does not like the idea of Britt spending the evening with Gerald. She assures him that it is business. Sam helps Eric with the posters for the French trip. Eric confides in Sam that he thinks he is under surveillance. This impresses Sam. Nellie takes her mood out on Butch. She makes him clean out the pigsty. Biff and Betty arrive for the inquest. Biff comes face to face with Jessica. She is cool towards him. Tina arrives and calls Jess a drama queen. Zoe describes Ken as a chauvinistic bully when she tells Emma about him calling her out for no reason. Biff gives evidence at the inquest into Luke's death. Nick is having to suffer working with Seth who is constantly reminding him about Paula. He even mentions it to Kim who has called to tell them both that she is going out for the afternoon. She is smartly dressed. Butch has climbed onto the roof of the Dingles outhouse in order to escape Nellie's constant demands for him to do some work. She discovers him when he accidentally drops his cans of beer off the roof. As a punishment, she takes his ladder away and says that he cannot come down until he has cleaned out the gutters. Scared of heights, he nearly slips off the roof in fright and is left dangling from the gutter but manages to crawl back up on top of the roof. Betty tries to be sympathetic towards Jessica, but she is shocked by Jessica's cold attitude towards her. Jessica tells her that she is just an old gossip and that Luke never liked her. Betty is upset - especially when Jessica tells her that no one from the village will be welcome at Luke's funeral. Alan is not impressed when he discovers Sam plastering posters all over the front of The Woolpack. Linda tells Danny that she will miss him when she goes to the awards ceremony with Zoe and Emma. He says that he is having dinner with some friends, but is quite evasive about their identity. Sam is approached by DS Metcalfe. He warns him not to get involved with Eric, but Sam behaves aggressively towards the policeman. Jan seems keen to know whether Britt and Terry are definitely moving on from the Woolpack. Tina begins to give her evidence at the inquest. She tells the coroner that on the night of Luke's death she was seeking a reconciliation with Luke, but that he wanted to kill them both. Jessica cannot cope with Tina's lies, but is ordered by the coroner to be quiet. Ken phones Zoe's surgery, but is told by Linda that Zoe is out to lunch. Ken takes his frustration out on his wife when she asks him why he was phoning the vet. Viv reminds Vic that he is mad to be getting involved with Eric while the police are watching him. Nellie calls in at the post office to cash Tina's family allowance. Viv mentions that she thought Tina had left school. Nellie says that if she gets the money, she'll spend it in the shop. Viv cashes it for her, but all Nellie buys is a tin of spam. She blackmails Vic into giving her some complimentary tickets for the trip to France by mentioning how Vic and Eric have been exploiting Sam while he has been on his community service. Both Jessica and Tina are furious at the coroner's verdict of accidental death. They clash outside the court. Dave is having a tough time on his management course as he is stuck with a boring delegate. He makes an excuse and returns to his room to find Kim already there with a bottle of champagne. Nick is still moaning about Paula. Seth tells him that he is even boring the fish. Kim and Dave are in bed together when Frank telephones Kim on her mobile. She finds this amusing until she realises that Frank is actually in the hotel and on his way up to Dave's room. Dave has a look of panic on his face as he realises what is happening. They both freeze as there is a knock on the door. Dave is just wearing a towel as he opens the door to Frank. He claims that he was just about to have a shower and is relieved when Frank arranges to meet him in the bar later. There is a moment of panic when Frank asks to use the bathroom to get a glass of water to take his pills. Kim is hiding in the shower, but fortunately Frank does not see her. Seth depresses Nick by telling him that he reminds him of himself when he was young. Biff and Jessica arrive back at the hotel. She refuses to listen to him and gets annoyed when he seems preoccupied. Biff, however, has just spotted Dave and Kim kissing goodbye in the hotel reception. Jessica leaves and Biff is upset. The Dingles are fuming about the inquest verdict. Biff tells Dave that he has seen him with Kim. Dave denies it at first. Butch creeps up on Tina and sees that she is crying. She threatens him if he dares to mention what he has seen to the rest of the family. Betty is still upset by Jessica's verbal attack on her. Seth is just worried that he is not going to get his tea. He does try and comfort Betty. Emma, Zoe and Linda look glamorous for the ceremony. Just as they are about to leave Ken phones and asks Zoe to come and look at another heifer. She tells Emma that she has to go, but she will be back in time for the awards. Barbara calls to see Eric. He is cool towards her and asks her if he is the subject of her enquiries. He tells her about the policeman outside his house. She looks out and is amazed to see that it is actually Harry, her estranged husband who is watching her, not Eric. Eric is relieved and starts to relax. He is just kissing Barbara when Harry breaks Eric's front door down and bursts into the room. They start to fight and Eric threatens to call the police. Barbara calms them both down and Harry leaves, but Eric is furious. Zoe arrives at High Ridge Farm. She asks if she can change out of her evening dress and he directs her to the barn. Dave has left the hotel and come back to Emmerdale for the night. Biff is cool with him. Jack innocently asks Terry where Britt has gone for the evening. Terry reacts by saying, rather loudly that Gerald wants Britt all to himself. Meanwhile, Britt is sucking up to Gerald in order to confirm that their move is definite. Emma is sure that Zoe is not going to make the ceremony. Linda is shocked to see Britt kiss Gerald, but she tells her it is because Gerald has just agreed to give her and Terry a new pub - The Bell of York. Emma's category is announced. Zoe is frightened as Ken behaves threateningly towards her. He tells her that he knows she is a lesbian, but says that she just needs a "good seeing to". He then tries to rape her. She manages to escape by throwing her medical bag at him. Her escape from the barn and into her car is witnessed by Margaret. Emma wins her award and tearfully dedicates it to Zoe. The Dingles are in The Woolpack. Eric and Barbara discuss Harry. Jan mentions to Ned that Britt and Terry are leaving The Woolpack. She thinks that her and Ned would make good managers for the pub. Dave tries to explain to Biff how his affair with Kim started. Biff wants to know why he is jeopardising his relationship with Kathy. Kim and Frank come over to talk to them in the pub making Dave feel uncomfortable. Emma has her back to Zoe as she arrives home. She is bitter towards her until she turns round and sees Zoe - battered and bruised from the attack. Emma rushes over to comfort her. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Ken Adlington - Douglas McFerran *Margaret Adlington - Kathy Jamieson *DS Harry Metcalfe - Ray Ashcroft *Hotel Receptionist - Eve Steele *Coroner - Renny Krupinski *Delegate - Anthony Schaeffer (credited as Anthony Shaeffer) *WPC Barbara Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant *MC - Richard Hague Locations *High Ridge Farm - Cowshed, yard and farmhouse interior *Tenant's Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate's Farm - Yard, Dingles' barn and pig sty *Home Farm - Yard, garden and stable *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and porch *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Hilton Hotel, Leeds - Reception, corridor, Room 1212 and bar *The Woolpack - Backroom, forecourt and public bar *Village Hall - Interior and exterior *Unknown court - Interior and exterior *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Fish Farm *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Unknown awards venue Notes *Final appearance of Jessica McAllister. *Ray Ashcroft makes a pre-Ronnie Marsden appearance as DS Harry Metcalfe. *This episode was an hour-long special to mainly celebrate the show's 2000th episode, featuring two episodes combined into one. *Instead of the usual long-shot of the village, the background of the end credits was the village at dusk. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *''TV Times'' synopsis: A one-hour special to celebrate Emmerdale's 2,000th episode. There's a confrontation at Luke's inquest as Tina gives evidence and Zoe faces a terrifying ordeal that will change her life forever. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes